Who is Who?
by Girlwonder3
Summary: AJ Lee steals Kane's amulet and accidently switches bodies with Dean Ambrose after they bump into each other. The bad thing is until they find a different person to switch bodies with, they will remain in each other's bodies because they can't switch twice.
1. Chapter 1

AJ Lee was skipping down the hallway, trying to look for the seven foot, Big Red Machine, Kane. He just got done with a match against Cm Punk, AJ's rival. AJ has been falling in love with Kane ever since he saved her from Daniel Bryan and Cm Punk. Even though Kane has no emotions for her, she still likes him a lot and wishes they were together. AJ finally made it to Kane's locker room and knocked on the door three times.

"Kane, it's me AJ. Are you in there?" she asked loudly. She pressed her ear to the door closely, trying to hear if he's in there. Kane sighed and muttered under his breath before opening his door. He was wearing his black and red mask and wrestling attire still. He was sweating as well. AJ smiled big while Kane had no expression on his face.

"What do you want now?" he asked annoyed. AJ tilted her head to the side, looking inside his locker room.

"May I come inside?" she asked politely.

"AJ now is not the right- He stopped his sentence as she came passed him and sat on the chair. Kane glanced back and forth at her and outside the door before rolling his eyes and shutting the door. AJ giggled and looked around his locker room.

"It's very….nice in here," she said softly.

"Yeah I guess but AJ look, you can't just barge in here like that," groaned Kane. AJ pouted her lips and stood up, facing him.

"I just wanted to see you. I mean, after all, you did save me last week," she reminded him. Kane narrowed his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling with an annoyed look on his face. AJ looked past him and saw something shine near a bunch of towels.

"Hey what's this thingy?" she asked excitedly, walking past him like a hyper little girl. Kane looked behind her and gasped loudly as she picked up a red amulet. She held it in her hand and looked amazed as it sparkled.

"Ooohh, pretty colors," she said in amazement. Kane snatched it out her hands and put it on the chair, before glaring at her. AJ squeaked before looking down at the ground.

"I just wanted to see what it was," she said softly.

"It's not important alright. It's just something I keep with me all the time," he replied sharply.

"Well what does it do?"

"It's none of your business AJ, now please leave!" exclaimed Kane. AJ gasped at the way Kane just snapped at her. She made a cute sad face and skipped out his locker room. Kane closed the door and leaned on it, letting out a stressed sigh. He looked at the amulet and picked it up before putting it back underneath the towel.

"Ugh I need a vacation," he muttered under his breath before leaving. As soon as he left the locker room, AJ came from under a table and watched Kane turn a corner. She slowly and quietly went inside his locker room and shut the door. She giggled kind of loud before looking around for that amulet she wanted. She looked inside his bags and clothes before finding the amulet underneath the towel. She squealed quietly before taking it and dusting it off. The amulet shined again in her eyes and she had a big smile on her face. As soon as she had the amulet, she darted towards the door but as soon as she opened it, she came face to face with Kane who had the most angriest look on his face. AJ chuckled in embarrassment before stepping back from him. Kane came closer and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked angrily. AJ put the amulet behind her back as she stepped back.

"I uh, I just thought I left my um...contact lenses," she lied softly. She pretended she was looking for it on the floor and picked something up before showing it to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"That's a piece of lint," he said sharply. AJ gulped and dropped the lint on the ground.

"Give me the amulet," he snapped.

"Not until you tell me what it does," she argued.

"Look you don't need to know now give it before something bad happens," he snarled.

"NO," AJ shouted before sticking her tongue at him. Kane had the last straw and went for AJ who dodged him and ran behind him, outside the locker room. She quickly shut the door close before he came out and grabbed a chair. She put the chair under the doorknob so he couldn't get out. Kane was banging angrily on the door.

"AJ OPEN THE DOOR NOW," he yelled angrily. AJ gulped. She knew she was in huge trouble with him. She ran away from the door before he had any chance to get out. As soon as she turned a corner, she bumped right into Dean Ambrose hard, sending them on their backs. They both groaned loudly before a ball of red light from the amulet came over them and flashed away in a second. Soon, everything swirling around AJ became black.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean finally woke after up after a minute went by and slowly rubbed the back of his head when he fell on the ground. He was wearing a tight black tank top and blue jeans with brown shoes on and his hair was a bit damp. He slowly got on his knees and grabbed the amulet before wiping it with the palm of his hand. He narrowed his eyes through the glass of the amulet and noticed something was strange. He stopped once he saw Kane glaring right past her. Dean gasped and scooted back as he was still holding the amulet in his hands. Kane was close to him and glared at him through his eyes.

"Why do you have that and what happened to her?" he asked angrily. Dean raised a eyebrow.

"Her?" he asked slowly.

"AJ you dummy," snapped Kane. Dean's eyes went big as he slowly turned around and saw AJ lying on the ground with her eyes closed. He gasped loudly and crawled next to her, completely out of words. He dropped the amulet and put his hands over his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I'm dead!" he exclaimed in a high voice. He started to sob. Kane had a confused mixed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Dean….what is wrong with you?" Kane inquired. Dean ignored him and held AJ's hands.

"I can't believe it! I'm dead! I'm freaking dead," cried Dean.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" Kane rubbed his hands with his face and clenched his fingers in anger. He was about done with everyone and everything today. Slowly, AJ started to wake up. She groaned and rubbed her head. "Dude, next time can you be more careful?" she asked annoyed. Dean's eyes went big and he slowly stood up on his feet.

"Dean…is that you?" Dean asked slowly.

"Who else would I be," replied AJ as she stood up and dusted herself off. As soon as she looked at Dean, her eyes went big and she leaned forward. Kane stood beside them and glance at both of them. All of a sudden, they both screamed loudly.

"I'M YOU! YOU'RE ME!" they yelled at the same time. Kane's eyes lit up. "Crap, not this," he muttered loud enough for them to hear. They turned towards him.

"Kane, what the hell happened? Why am I a chick?" AJ asked angrily. "Well thanks to AJ here, that amulet caused you guys to switch when you both bumped into each other. How I know this? Because that amulet was handed to I from my father and his father from many generations and I kept it with me all the time. That's why I told you not to touch it," explained Kane as he glared at Dean. Dean made an innocent face and looked down.

"Alright well, all we have to do is just bump into each other again and we can switch back," told AJ. Kane shook his head.

"That's the problem. You can't switch twice with the same person. You need to switch with another person in order to switch back to your own body," added Kane. AJ threw her hands in the air and kicked the wall. Dean jumped and bit his bottom lip.

"I don't believe this crap! Why the hell would you bring it here anyway?" she asked angrily. Dean put his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. AJ let out a sigh and started to calm herself down. Dean smiled.

"Now look it's not his fault. It's mostly my fault because I stole it so now I'll try and switch us back. Let me see who we can use," said Dean as he looked around. He looked at Kane who stepped back a bit more. He shook his head no. Dean smiled like a crazy man and picked up the amulet.

"Don't you dare even try! I don't want to end up in someone else's body," complained Kane.

"Too late," squealed Dean in a high voice as he stepped back a couple of feet and bumped quickly into Kane, causing the red light to go over them and switch them. Dean dropped the amulet before looking down at himself and touching himself. He groaned loudly and made an angry face which looked too cute on him.

"Great now I'm a short man," grumbled Dean. Kane squealed like a girl and hugged himself with a big smile on his face. "I'm the Big Red Machine! Superstars are scared of me," he said in a cheerful, high voice as he touched himself. Dean and AJ rolled their eyes.

"AJ, don't ever do that in my body again! You're making me look gay," snapped Dean. He put the amulet in Kane's hands.

"Now come on, let's switch back to normal," urged AJ. Kane shook his head and put his hands on his hips like a girl.

"AJ what are you doing?" Dean asked in a low tone.

"I want to see how it's like being the red monster. I don't want to switch back yet," argued Kane.

"AJ, switch us back now or I'm going to get really angry," snapped AJ. Kane stuck out his tongue before smiling.

"Wait a minute. I'm huge and strong. I can do this," he chuckled. He put the amulet down and grabbed them by the neck like he was about to choke slam them. He walked towards an open room and pushed them inside before shutting the door and putting a chair under the doorknob so it wouldn't open. Then he grabbed a heavy object and put it near the door so they couldn't get out. AJ and Dean knocked angrily on the door.

"AJ get us out of here now!" yelled Dean. Kane giggled and grabbed the amulet before skipping down the hallway like AJ normally does. AJ and Dean continued on knocking on the door.

Please leave a review so I can see how I did! Enjoy the next chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3

Kane was skipping cheerfully down the hallways of the arena, ignoring the WWE superstars and crew members staring at him weirdly. He stopped near AJ's locker room and looked at the amulet with a smile. He sighed happily.

"I'm totally going to enjoy this," thought AJ in Kane's body. Before he opened the door, Daniel Bryan came and stopped him. He had a questioned look on his face.

"Dude, what are you doing going inside AJ's locker room?" he inquired sharply. Kane glanced at the door and then back at Daniel before clearing his throat.

"I…uh…I was just um….checking on her," Kane lied as he put the amulet behind him quickly. Daniel looked behind him, trying to see what he had. Kane stepped back.

"What's going on here?" he asked suspiciously. Kane scoffed.

"Nothing gosh! You're so nosy," complained Kane. Daniel scoffed louder.

"Am not!" he exclaimed.

"Are too!" argued Kane.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO! NO!"

"YES! YES!"

"NOOOOO!"

"DANIEL JUST SHUT UP!" Exclaimed Kane.

Daniel rolled his eyes and stroked his beard. He didn't know about the switch so he really thought he was talking to Kane.

"Look I have to go now. I have important things to do right now like not talking to you. Chow," said Kane as he pushed past him. Daniel narrowed his eyes at him as he saw Kane skipped off. His mouth dropped opened as he saw him skip. He closed his mouth again and shook his head.

"This place is absolutely insane," he muttered. Meanwhile, Dean and AJ were still stuck in the room. Dean was pacing back and forth while muttering under his breath and AJ was sitting on the floor with her legs spread out. She was touching her breasts the whole time. Dean kicked the door hard which caused AJ to stop suddenly.

"This is absolutely crazy! Here I am stuck in someone else's body while AJ is my body, acting crazy. And now, there's no way for us to get out of here and get our own bodies back," snapped Dean. He sat on the ground and began breathing angrily. AJ hugged her knees and shrugged.

"I honestly don't mind it at all. I have boobs now. I'm kind of happy," said AJ. Dean looked at AJ with an annoyed look. AJ shrugged and continued feeling her boobs.

"They're so squishy," she giggled. Dean groaned and stood back up, knocking on the door louder for someone to hear them. Daniel Bryan was passing by when he heard the loud knocking. He looked at the door Dean and AJ were stuck in and knocked on it.

"Hello?" he asked. Dean gasped and pressed his ear to the door.

"Daniel? Please tell me that's you," shouted Dean.

"Yeah it's me, why are jammed in here?" he asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter just get us out of here! It's me Kane," shouted Dean. Daniel snickered. Dean heard it and pouted his lips.

"What's so funny?" he asked dangerously.

"You say you're Kane when you sound like Dean Ambrose. You sound crazy," chuckled Daniel.

"He's telling the truth man," shouted AJ. Daniel quickly frowned.

"Is AJ in there with you?" he asked loudly.

"Yes-I mean no! I mean…she's really Dean! Look just open the damn door and I'll explain everything," snapped Dean. Daniel groaned before moving everything and opening the door. AJ and Dean came sprinting out. Daniel folded his arms over his chest.

"Alright now start talking," he ordered. Dean started telling Daniel how AJ stole his amulet and ran off causing her to switch with Dean and then we Kane and now AJ is off in Kane's body while Kane is in Dean's body and Dean is in AJ's body and the only way to switch back is to add another person because the same two people who switched can't switch twice. Daniel had complete blank look on his face as he heard the story. Dean was waiting for his reply.

"Alright, I believe you guys," he said. AJ and Dean looked shocked.

"You seriously do?" asked AJ.

"I just saw AJ in Kane's body skipping. Kane doesn't skip at all. Especially the way AJ does it. It looks just creepy," replied Daniel.

"Look we have to find her so we can all switch back before she switches with someone else. Let's go find her," ordered Dean. They started to run. Five minutes later, they found Kane sitting on a table, with his face in his hands, sobbing. The three stopped in their tracks and had questioned looks. They slowly approached the sobbing red machine. Something wasn't right at all. Daniel stepped towards him and cleared his throat. Kane slowly looked at him.

"AJ, is that you?" he asked slowly. Kane shook his head no. Dean and AJ exchanged worried glances at each other.

"Then who are you?" Daniel asked sharply. Kane sniffed and wiped away a tear.

"Kaitlyn," he replied. Dean, AJ, and Daniel all had shocked looks.

"OH COME ON!" they yelled together.

Please leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Kane started to cry loudly. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Stop crying already," he complained. Kane sniffed and wiped the tears away from his face before facing them.

"I can't help it! Here I am, minding my own business and Kane comes and bumps into me and now I'm in his body! I don't like being a freak! I want my hot, young body again!" exclaimed Kane. He blew his nose in a tissue and started to sob.

"First of all, I'm not a freak! I'm a human being! Second of all, I said stop crying," snapped Dean as he slapped the tissue out of Kane's hands," And third of all, that wasn't really Kane. That was AJ in my body!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kane. AJ stepped forward.

"I'm really Dean Ambrose. Kane is in Dean's body, and AJ stole Kane's body with this weird Amulet that belonged to Kane and now she's going around switching bodies with other people which is bad because the same person she switched with can't switch twice unless they use a different person," explained AJ. Kane gasped and stood right up.

"You mean because of her, I'm stuck like this until we find her?" Kane asked angrily. They nodded quickly. Kane growled and flipped a table over. The three stepped back in fear. Kane faced them angrily.

"Let's go get her. As soon as we find her and switch back, I'm going to pound her face in," snarled Kane. He stormed away. Dean, AJ, and Daniel all exchanged scared glances before running after an angry Kane. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was skipping down the arena with the amulet in her hand. She looked at the amulet and giggled before tucking it in her bra. As soon as she did that, she stopped right in her tracks. She saw Seth Rollins near a wall, putting black tape around his wrist. Kaitlyn made a sneaky smile and skipped towards him. Seth didn't notice her until she stood real close to him. He stepped back slowly. "May I help you Kaitlyn?" he asked sternly. Kaitlyn smiled and twirled his hair.

"I just wanted to say how hot you look in that wrestling attire of yours. And that beard makes you look so macho," Kaitlyn said in a flirty tone. Seth narrowed his eyes and took her hand away from his hair.

"Are you alright Kaitlyn? You don't act like this around me," said Seth.

"What? Can't a big girl like me not hit on an awesome, cute superstar like yourself?" asked Kaitlyn as she stepped closer to him. Seth was backing away from her slowly because of how scared he was getting and accidently fell on his back on the floor. Kaitlyn got on her knees and crawled next to him as Seth was scooting back.

"Kaitlyn, can you please leave me alone?" Seth asked angrily. Kaitlyn giggled and got on top of him. Seth didn't know what she was going to do next. Before Kaitlyn was about to kiss him, Kane, Dean, AJ, and Daniel came and stopped her by getting her off of him. Kaitlyn was screaming and kicking the same time to let them go. Seth let out a breath he was holding and scattered back up. "Let go of me!" growled Kaitlyn.

"You're not going anyway body stealer," snapped Kane.

"What the hell is going on here?" Seth asked angrily. They all forgot he was right there.

"It's none of your business Seth! You wouldn't understand," complained Dean.

"Whatever just get your crazyass friend away from me next time," snapped Seth. Kane gasped and slapped him across the face hard. Seth fell back on the floor again, holding his cheek.

"Loser," he muttered. Kaitlyn was still squirming around until the amulet fell out of her shirt and onto the floor. Kaitlyn gasped and Kane picked it up.

"I got it! I got it," he cheered like a girl. Dean rolled his eyes and snatched the amulet out his hands.

"Alright let's get this over with. Who wants to go first?" asked Dean. Kane raised his hand and grabbed Kaitlyn's hand tightly. Dean sighed and shook his head. "What?" Kane asked annoyed.

"I told you that you can't switch with the same person twice," complained Dean. Kane pouted his lips and folded his arms over his chest.

"Stupid rules," Kane muttered. Kaitlyn let her hand go and kicked the amulet out Dean's hand. It flew right in the air. Dean and Seth saw it and started running for it. The amulet was still flying in the air and was slowly about to land. Seth and Dean jumped up at the same time and both reached out to grab it. Just as they both did, they both landed on each other and red light flashed over their bodies before it went away in a second. Everyone came and surrounded the men who were groaning painfully.

"Ugh, what just happened?" asked Dean. Seth looked down and touched himself before hitting the floor with the palm of his hand.

"We just switched bodies you idiot," snapped Seth. Dean looked down and started to breathe deeply before standing up. He glared at Seth.

"Give me my body back now!" exclaimed Dean.

"Not until we switch everyone else back now follow me and grab AJ," snapped Seth. Everyone looked around for AJ but she was gone. Kane clenched his fists. "That little tramp ran off with my body again," Kane yelled angrily.

"Daniel and Kaitlyn, go get AJ! Dean and Seth, follow me. We have to figure out how to switch right away," ordered Seth. Daniel and Kane nodded before running to find Kaitlyn. Dean and AJ followed Seth to Kane's dressing room.

Hope you are enjoying it. Please review me :)


	5. Chapter 5

"AJ! AJ! AJ where are you," shouted AJ. Kane, AJ, and Daniel were still looking Kaitlyn. It's been five minutes and still no sign of her. Daniel stomped his foot on the ground.

"It's no use Kaitlyn! We're never going to find her! She's probably driven off somewhere," complained Daniel. Kane stomped his foot and put his hands on his hips as he pouted.

"I'm so going to kill her," he growled. Daniel's eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers in the air.

"If there's one place AJ would be, she would be in her locker room. Let's go check and see," said Daniel. They started running. Meanwhile, Seth and Dean were making a list of how they can switch back. So far, it wasn't working out and they were becoming frustrated.

"Oh god, this is never going to work! Too many people for us all to switch back. There must be another way Kane," complained Dean. Seth stroked his beard and shrugged.

"I don't see any other options. We got to keep working," argued Seth. Dean made a thinking face as Seth was writing down on his notes. Dean gasped and jerked Seth's head towards him.

"What if we all bump into each other at the same time as we are holding the amulet? Maybe we can switch back that way," suggested Dean. Seth looked at him with disbelief. Dean was waiting for his reply. Seth dropped his notes.

"Come on just think about it. It could work," added Dean.

"That won't work fool! That would probably take forever. Let's just go find the others alright," argued Seth. He got up and left the room. Dean rolled his eyes. "Doesn't anybody listen to me," he muttered before running after him. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn was hugging her knees while leaning against the door. She squealed nervously when she heard loud knocking from Daniel and Kane. She crawled next to the wall.

"AJ, we know you're in there! Open the damn door," yelled Daniel. Kaitlyn blew a loud raspberry and shook her head quickly. Kane knocked on the door with his fists.

"AJ open up this door now or I'll kill you!" he exclaimed loudly. Kaitlyn still refused. Daniel tried opening the door but it was locked. He groaned loudly.

"You are such a child," he shouted. "Whatever goat face," Kaitlyn yelled back. Daniel started seething through his teeth. Kane put his hands on his shoulders to try and calm him down. Daniel's face started to go pink before returning to its normal color. Dean and Seth finally arrived with them.

"What's going on here?" asked Seth.

"AJ won't come out of here," replied Kane. Seth went past them and knocked on the door. Kaitlyn narrowed her eyes and started to get up.

"AJ please open this door! We need you," shouted Seth.

"NEVER!" she yelled. Seth rolled his eyes and leaned on the door.

"Now what?" he asked. Seth looked around before he looked at Kane who was too busy, looking at his nails. Seth sighed and walked towards him.

"Kaitlyn, since you're in my body, you have my strength. I need you to bust through the door," Seth told Kane. Kane gasped and glanced at the door.

"I'll hurt myself though," he complained. "JUST DO IT PLEASE," snapped Seth. Kane stuck his tongue at him before stepping far back. After ten seconds went by, he ran quickly and busted the door open with his shoulder. Kaitlyn screamed loudly and Kane fell on the floor, holding his arm. The rest came inside.

"Nice job Kaitlyn," said Seth. Kane was rolling on the floor.

"I think my arm is broken," he cried out. Seth ignored him and glared at Kaitlyn who looked scared out her mind. Seth grabbed the amulet.

"Dean, shut the door and let's get this over it. Since I have the amulet, I'll go first. Kaitlyn, me and you," ordered Seth. Kane scoffed.

"I don't want to be in Seth's body," she complained.

"Too late," snapped Seth before he ran into Kane. A blast of red light went over them in a second. Everyone waited for the results. Kane looked down and touched himself before sighing with relief with a smile.

"Oh finally! I'm me again," he said happily. Seth stomped his foot.

"This is so gross! I'm going next! AJ get over here," snapped Seth. He snatched the amulet out of Kane's hands and ran into Kaitlyn. Another blast of light went over them. Kaitlyn looked down and hugged herself, almost starting to cry.

"I finally have my body again. I'm out of here," she said sternly before leaving the locker room. Kane cleared his throat and grabbed the amulet.

"Who is next?" he asked. AJ raised her hand and grabbed the amulet. "Come on AJ, it's time to switch back," said AJ. Seth frowned before AJ ran into him, switching them back in a second. AJ looked down at herself and looked sad.

"I didn't want to switch back yet. I was having so much fun being someone else," she cried out.

"Wait a minute though! How are Seth and I going to switch back?" Seth asked loudly. Dean's eyes went big as he looked at Kane. Kane glanced at both of them and scratched the back of his head.

"Figure it out," he finally replied. Seth and Dean started bickering with each other loudly, causing an upset. Kane started to get angry and looked at the ceiling before grabbing Seth and Dean by the necks, shutting them up quickly.

"Now both of you guys get a grip alright! I'm sure we can figure this out," he snapped. He let them go and the two men rubbed their necks.

"Daniel, can you please help us?" asked Kane.

"Absolutely not Kane," he argued.

"I'll do it," volunteered AJ.

"NO!" they all yelled at her at the same time. AJ looked upset as she sat back down.

"Daniel please just do it," complained Kane. Daniel shook his head.

"Look I don't have time for this," groaned Seth before he ran into Daniel, switching their bodies. Everyone looked at them. Seth looked down before having an angry look on his face.

"NO! NO! NO!" he growled. Kane and Dean laughed before Dean grabbed the amulet and bumped hard into Seth, causing them to switch. Dean looked down at himself and touched his face.

"Will you please stop this?" he asked angrily. Seth hugged himself and smiled big.

"I'm me again! I can go back trying to take over this show and ruin Dean's career," said Seth. He left out the room. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"What a damn scumbag," he muttered. He wasn't paying attention when Dean bumped hard into them, causing them to switch back. They both stumbled back before looking at each other. Kane went by them.

"Did it work?" he asked. Daniel sighed and nodded before touching his face and feeling his beard. Dean touched his face while smiling like a crazy man.

"I'm so glad that's over. Although, I am going to miss having boobs," said Dean as he touched his chest. AJ gasped and stood up.

"You were touching my body in a sexual manner?" she asked angrily. Dean blushed with embarrassment before looking at his wrist, pretending there was a watch on it.

"Boy, time goes by so fast. I must be going," he said quickly before running out the locker. AJ chased him while screaming. Kane and Daniel saw and chuckled. Daniel looked down and picked up the amulet, handing it to Kane.

"Well, what are you going to do with this?" he asked him. Kane looked at the amulet and went outside. Daniel followed him and watched him throw it in an empty trash can.

"Goodbye and good riddance," he said. Daniel patted him on the back as they started walking. Minutes later, John Cena came by as he talking to Nikki on his cellphone.

"Look babe, I know you're upset but I'll make it up to you okay. I have to go," he said to her before hanging up. He groaned and rolled his eyes before looking down and seeing the amulet. He picked it up and looked at it, dusting it off. It sparkled in his eyes. He chuckled before looking around and putting it in his pocket.

"Looks like I found Nikki a gift," he said to himself before walking away so nobody could see him.

Thanks for reading! Please write a review!


End file.
